Painted Rain
by Zubric
Summary: On her way to home, Cherry gets caught in a storm. Her only salvation, a manor along the forest road. A mysterious stallion lets her stay but will her curiosity get the better of her?


Unicorn Painter\

"Oh why didn't I bother to ask the weather team about the schedule before I left?" Cherry grumbled, galloping through the dark forest road. Her trek back home had started out so well, not a cloud in the sky. The apparent good weather had convinced her to take a scenic route. However, this decision had quickly backfired on her. Without any visible road signs, she had quickly become lost in the twisting maze of roads. To top it off, pegasi had rolled in a whopper of a thunderstorm right over the area.

Cherry could do nothing but shiver, watching as the unrelenting downpour soaked her white coat to the bone. Upon realizing there was nowhere to take shelter, she regrettably continued her trek through the storm. The forest floor had become as black the night sky, the only light to comfort her was her own horn which glowed in a soft amber hue.

Pure panic flooded her body as a bolt of lightning struck just a short distance away. The thought of being struck by lightning drove her into a gallop hoping for dear life to find shelter.

Her hooves splashed against the gravel road as she kept running. Just as she started to get short of breath, she spotted what looked like a dim orange glow visible just beyond the bend. Summoning up the last bit of her adrenaline, she bolted for the light just hoping for civilization, and more importantly somewhere dry.

Turning the bend, she spotted a small mansion down the road. Rain trickled off the high roof tops of the well maintained domain, giving the illusion of the building self crying. Wasting no time about thinking of such details, she ran up the walk, stopping at porch steps panting heavily. After catching her breath, she reached for the door and knocked. Silence followed suit, the only sound she could hear was the clattering of the rain against the porch's overlay, and the low thunder from afar. It seemed like nopony had heard her. Not wanting to spend more time in the rain, she reached up to knock harder, only to stop when she heard hoof steps approaching.

Cherry shook from the cold air as a shadowy silhouette took shape through the thin blinds that covered the window. The curtain moved aside for a second, as a set of blue eyes looking out at her with surprise. Soft clicks of locking bolts being retracted followed as the door swung open. Standing in the doorway was a tall unicorn stallion, he stared wide eyed at the drenched mare before him.

Cherry smiled as the sudden burst of warm air brushed against her coat. "Oh c-can I c-come in? I kind of got l-lost, and well you can see what the result was." She said through her chattering teeth. "Please, I really need to get out of this storm."

The unicorn gestured a hoof inside. "Oh you poor mare, nopony should be out in this weather." He said his accent resembling a combination of Canterlot, and Manehattan.

Cherry felt a hundred times better as she entered the lobby and quickly shut the door. Without even a thought, she instinctively shook herself causing water to shower the surrounding area. She quickly turned to face the stallion upon realizing what she had just done. "Sorry about that." She said as a sheepish grin spread across her face.

The stallion seemed unparsed by the shower as he casually wiped a few droplets off his suit, "It's no big deal, a little water never hurt anyone right? Besides I'm sure the entryway plants thank you for it." After a short chuckle he continued, "Why don't you tell me what brought you here, while I show you to the washroom. I'll have you warm and dry soon."

Cherry left a trail of water behind her as she followed the stallion down the hall, explaining how she had ended up on his doorstep. As she was lead down the hall, she couldn't help but admire the numerous paintings that lined the walls. Each was unique, shining in vibrant colours that jump out at her. A few of the paintings even had ribbons attached to their frames, displaying their first prize glory. She stopped for a moment as she admired one of particular interest. The painting was of a large rose garden. A mare with a long blue mane posed in the foreground holding an elegant posture of grace. She looked over the art more and found something missing, the signature of ownership.

"This is amazing, where did you get this?" Cherry asked temporally forgetting her disheveled state.

"I made them myself." The stallion replied beaming with pride. It was then Cherry noticed his cutie mark, two crossed paint brushes with fresh paint dripping off each one.

"Well I see you have a very good talent at it then Mr...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

The stallion seemed taken aback by the enquiry taking a quick glace towards the washroom ahead. "It's not important."

His uneasiness made Cherry a bit suspicious but if the stallion didn't want her to know his name, who was she to push the issue, well for now anyway.

They soon enter the large open washroom, their hooves echoing on the marble floor. The stallion walked over to the oak cupboard, pulling out a fluffy towel and handing it over to Cherry. She took a moment to look behind her seeing water pool under her. Without delay, she quickly started drying off, her coat sticking up like an angry porcupine. The stallion stayed by the door watching as she fixed herself up, combing her bright red mane. His gaze made her a bit nervous; he was a stranger after all, although it was his house probably just keeping an eye on her.

Once done with her grooming, the stallion guided her down the hall towards an open room bookshelves on either side. On the far end of the room was a fireplace a set of chairs set on opposite sides. Cherry plopped down on the soft cushioned seat and closed her eyes to enjoy the warmth of the roaring fire.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Some coco would be nice." Cherry said remaining where she was stretching as the fire loosened up her tense muscles.

"I have that, I'll be right back." He walks out of the room, his hooves once more vibrating off the empty halls.

Cherry let out a sigh as the heat warmed her up. The storm outside continued to rage outside, the rain trickling on the roof. Now inside, she felt safe at last. The crackling of the fire created a soothing atmosphere and she sank further into the chair. She started to wonder why the stallion lived alone in such a big manor. He seems to have plenty of money and seemed to have a great talent surely, he must have a family.

Opening her eyes, she glanced up at the painting above the fireplace. The frame of the photo was coated in a golden shine, the ends having swirling decorations. The photo itself was of a high class gentalcolt wearing a tux. A silhouette of a bird sat on the right chest, some sort of family crest perhaps. IN the background sat Canterlot castle its colours bright and crisp. Before she could take a closer look at it, the door once more opened.

"Ah here we are fresh hot coco." The stallion trotted in with the silver tray, two cups of steaming coco resting upon it. Setting the tray down on table, he took his seat on the other chair.

"Thank you." Cherry picked up her cup taking a long sip of the coco. The warm liquid ran down her throat granting a welcome glow in the belly. "I hope I didn't wake you."

The stallion shook his head "No, not at all." He takes a sip from his cup and kept gazing at Cherry's lime green eyes.

"What are you staring at?" Cherry asked after noting the long stares.

"Oh your beauty my dear, you're as pretty as a picture." He let out a soft chuckled smiling for a moment at his words. For a brief moment, she could have sworn she saw his eye twitch

"Why thank you." She blushed, adjusting her mane as she took another look up at the mantle. "May I ask, who is that?" she pointed upwards to make her point.

He also looked up, before returning his eyes to Cheery. "That would be my father, he was a Canterlot nobel."

She wasn't much for names for faces but still most of the nobles in Canterlot made their names known. This fair gentelcolt was a complete mystery, made even more by the face he never gave out his name.

After a few cups of the tea, the two rose from their chairs. "There is a nice guest room upstairs you may use for the night." The stallion said adjusting his jacket once more. They headed out of the room walking down an adjacent hall where more paintings hung.

Cherry followed the stallion, grateful for hosting her during that awful storm. She stopped once more to take a gander at the photos again. These once were different, somewhat of lesser quality than the others. The stallion seemed a bit taken back by what she said next.

"These are nice." She could have phrased her words better but she just couldn't tell him she wasn't a fan of them like the others, especially considered how unstable he looked like.

The stallion said nothing for a moment, before guiding on down the hall, his hooves a bit heavier than previously. "Just don't go exploring around; I don't want some stranger breaking my things."

Cherry curiosity only grew a bit at those words. While it was true she shouldn't really go snooping around, it was still tempting none the less.

But she had to fight her impulses. She walked into the guest room and waved the stallion goodnight. She tossed and turned in the red silk sheets for what felt like an hour, the rain constantly pattering on the windows.

Why was this unicorn so secretive? What was he hiding? Unable to slip into a sound sleep she got up and slowly opens the bedroom door to peek out.

Silence.

Exiting her room, she began to move around as quietly as possible, her hooves making light creeps with each step. Heading down the hall once more, she took a right turn, spotting light peeking out from a large door left ajar. Every step she took was reminding herself she shouldn't be doing this, but she couldn't help herself.

Ever so carefully, Cherry pushed the door to the study. Seeing that no one was in, she walked inside The soft flickering of the light got her attention, as she looked up at the large brass chandelier hanging from the ceiling which lit the room in an eerie yellow hue, giving the study a calm yet unnerving feel. A bright flash of lightning struck outside. The thunder rattling the windows.

Feeling her heart race, she slowly looked around and stared in awe at the sight, along the walls hung numerous paintings each one containing a portrait of a pony doing their talents. Unlike the ones hanging in the hallways, these ones were much more detailed, each seeming almost, alive.

"These are incredible," She thought to herself as her curiosity took over once more. Her heart kept pounding in her chest as she looked about the unicorns study. She knew the unicorn didn't want her to be in here but she was convinced that if she didn't disturb anything that it would be okay for her to look around. Wanting more, she wondered over to a small stairwell that lead up to an adjacent room. As she came up the stairs, the air felt suddenly cold and dead. Noticing a light switch, she flicked in on. Enchanted candles lit up and the room. Supplies of all kinds laid scattered across the floor, as if a hurricane had blown through. Small amounts of dust lingered in the air as she walked further inside. Several small cans of paint sitting in one corner, from the sight of the layers of dust that sat upon them it was clear they hadn't been used for ages.

The eerie sense of dread hung in the air as she came across a canvas covered by a white sheet. Like most of the room, it too was covered in dust. "If he is an artist why is his work room so abandoned?"

She said to herself. She pulled back the sheet and let it fall to the ground. Before her was a disaster. Once half finished project had sat, was now ruined by a large red paint streak that ran through the painting. By the way, it was streak it looked like it was out anger. What could this mean, why keep it around?

Before she could examine the room in further detail, she heard the echo of a door creaking open. Without thinking, she ran out of the room and down the stairs. She stopped abruptly as the unicorn stared at her from the doorway, his eyes filled with anger and annoyance.

Before she could speak, the unicorn cut her off. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was just..."

The unicorn raised his voice. "I told you to stay out of here!"

"I didn't touch anything I swear I was just curious."

"Well, at least we have that." His voice sounded bitter as the words left his mouth.

Cherry quickly looked about trying to think of what to say to hopefully calm the stallion down. "I...I like your painting over there."

The unicorn looks at his artwork and peered back at Cherry "Oh, so now you like my art."

The unicorn took a defensive stance blocking any chance of escape as anger built up inside. "Do you have any idea what it's like when your so called special talent falls apart on you?"

He gestured around his workshop never moving from his place." At first I was great, awards, medals, newspaper article..."

He paused for a second his face taken on the expression of regret, "And then it got worse, and worse. They called my work second best, amateurish. Everything I loved came crashing down around me." His face filled once again with anger "So I took matters into my own hooves and made something of them, something they couldn't help but like. You know the phrase, pretty as a picture. Well I MADE THEM ONE." His eyes twitched

"His face was now a mixture of insanity and outright rage.

Cherry back peddled as she looked at the wall of paintings now in shock of what they truly were. Ponies, spell bound to paper and changed forever into art. Their souls lost to a whack job who couldn't take some bad criticism. The realization dawned on her what would he do to her now. "Please I was just being honest I wasn't trying to hurt you."

The Unicorn face changed dramatically as he spoke "My own talent hated by others, what does it matter. I took my revenge but how could I face myself again. That why I came out here to be alone, to never be heard of again."

His voice filled with regret with his next words "I...I can't let you go...not now...I'm sorry."

His horn began to spark as magic surged into it.

Cherry kept stepping backwards as she pleaded "No, I won't tell anyone, why did you even tell me? Please don't."

She looked for a way out but the Stallion had positioned himself firmly in the doorway blocking the only exit.

The unicorn voice became whisperers as he spoke again "I'm sorry...I'm sorry" as it looked like he was going to cry a blast of magic shot out of his horn like a lightning bolt and hurled toward Cherry

Cherry panicked and looked around for something to use. Just as the wave of magic was about to hit her she pulled a little alabaster vase from the table she was standing beside and put it in the path of the beam. A booming and crashing sound of thunder echoed through the study as Cherry's vision blurred and she felt herself being flung backwards.

Several long seconds passed, and Cherries vision returned. She blinked as she rose to her feet. The room was now completely silent, even the storm seemed to have vanished into thin air. Checking herself over she looked over to where the painter used to be. Were an insane unicorn was moment before there were now just two detached legs and a horn, almost looking like mannequin parts… if it wasn't for the fur on them.

.Cherry looked at it in shock. Had she sent the spell back towards him? If that were the case, she could at least have the relief of knowing he wasn't suffering inner turmoil anymore, now that he was legless and hornless. Getting the feeling back in her legs, she walked closer to the painting for a better look. As she did this, she noticed something changing, the limbs disappearing, as they turned into smoke.

The paintings were no longer there. Each one of the frame was now empty as if nothing had even been there.

Without warning an agonizing cry began to fill the manor, seemingly coming out of nowhere and yet everywhere. Cherry looked rapidly around her. The landscape outside the window was now gone replaced with a void of nothingness. The chuckling continued into an insane laugh as Cherry bolted out of the study in fear. As she turned the corner, the site that met her made her scream. Before her eyes was a painting of herself making a new vase, smile upon her face as if posing for a magazine shot... Screaming at the top of her lungs, she galloped for the door and flung it open, only to be met with the same black void of nothingness that she saw out the windows. Closing the door, she turned and began to shake as she watched the world slowly darken around her

She fell to her haunches as she watched the never ending blackness creep closer and closer to her

She closed her eyes as the cold numbness took over… then there was nothing.

The End


End file.
